I Was Nine When I First Met Her
by SiriusMarleneXWolverineRogue
Summary: Pansy. A name of a flower. Her name. She meant everything to me now, she was helping me through this hell, but I would never want to drag her down with me. - My first Draco/Pansy fanfic. Review. xxx


**A/N: Okay so this is my first Harry Potter, Draco/Pansy Fanfic. I did this is one day and are pretty tired now, being a girl and trying to get inside a guys head is quite difficult so sorry if you find it wrong, I tried my best. I am going on Holiday tomorrow and I thought that i needed to Upload this one, so here you go. Please Review. Tell me if I need to improve the characters.**

* * *

I Was nine When I First Met Her

I was nine when I first met her, we were both young stupid and foolish. We were both overcome with money and the fact that we could get everything we want just by asking our parents. She was wearing a pathetic little dress, Pink. No doubt that her mother dressed her in it because now a days she would not be seen dead in pink dresses. I can't say that I looked much better, my own mother had dressed me in a stupid little tux and combed my hair back - I looked ridiculous. Our parents wanted us to get together from day one, but both decided not to sign a traditional betrothal contract but instead wait and see how things ended up. My parents we set against betrothal contracts because both nearly married someone else if it weren't for them fighting for each other, and I'm sure hers did too.

Pansy. A name of a flower. Her name. She meant everything to me now, she was helping me through this hell, but I would never want to drag her down with me. She is the first person, the only person in the world that I really want to protect. Many people say the Slytherins cannot love, but how they are so wrong. We may not know how to love unless we are taught. Pansy taught me, she taught me how to love, how to properly smile- something I only do when she is around. She taught me that it's okay to get angry at someone, as long as there is no fighting involved. And for what she has taught me I am honestly grateful and will forever be in her debt.

I used to be horrible towards her. I used to make fun of her, tease her, laugh with the other boys about her nose. But Pansy fought back, in fifth year she came back different, tremendously different. Her hair had grown, her nose had grown into her face, her body was curvy, her chest area had caught up with her. She had become the Slytherin Princess, my Slytherin Princess, but I had to win her over. It took time but she eventually forgave me and let me in and now I have the rest of time to make up for all the hurtful things I did and said towards her.

"Draco?" I heard a whisper come from my dormitory door. I turned around and saw her standing there. There were tears rolling down her face, I felt my chest constrict, my heart slowly started to break. I hated knowing that I was the cause of her tears. I didn't deserve her, no matter how much I wanted her she deserved something much better than what I could give her. Though I should know by now that time and time again whenever I tell her that she deserves better, she will get angry and there will be an argument. That was the cause for this one. But I still think that she deserves something more because she does. I knew that eventually this task would take it's toll on her and on me and I would have to leave her. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it." She had said, and the bridge had come. It was tonight that I would leave her, I would be doing something for in which I may loose her for good.

"Come here." I whispered opening my arms up for her. She ran straight into them, my arms wrapped around her tightly. Protecting her from what I was about to do. I was about to hurt her and I couldn't stand it. The door slammed shut making her jump. My anger and frustration was getting the better of me, making my magic become out of control. Finally I broke down and cried with her guiding her towards my bed. There we fell onto it. We were a tangle arms and legs, a mixture of tears and love. I lifted her chin and placed my lips against hers. She was all I needed ever.

"I'm sorry." I whispered placing my forehead against hers.

"It's okay, I just hate it when you think that you aren't good enough for me. You're the only person in this world that I want to be with." She whispered back placing her lips against mine. I could hear her breathing becoming laboured as she lay down and pulled me over her. I used my elbows to keep myself up as I deepened the kiss. When we were both desperately needed air I pulled back and laid my head on her chest listening to her heart beat, the heart that kept my own heart beating. She was the reason for me living. I was so grateful to my parents now. Without them I wouldn't of known her, I would be a cold shallow person. I could hear her breathing as she ran her hands through my hair, she started at the back making her way towards my fringe. After a while of this I moved to be next to her, my arms automatically locked themselves around her waist, I pulled her against me and buried my face in her hair. She sighed and snuggled closer to me.

"I love you." I heard her whisper. I looked down into her eyes, she knew. She knew it was tonight. I would be leaving her tonight. I tried to pull her closer to myself, though it was impossible.

"I love you too, so much." I had finally said it, I couldn't go tonight and not tell her I may never see her again. I needed her so much.

"I will wait for you Draco Malfoy." I looked down at her shocked, she couldn't. No I wouldn't bring her into my nightmare.

"I can't ask that of you, we don't know what's going to happen."

"You're not going to die. You hear me, I wont let you." She pushed herself up to lean over me. He eyes had their normal spark. Pansy. My Pansy was here with me, and I had no idea how I would be able to let her go. Sighing I pulled her back down against me.

"I love you, Pansy Parkinson,."

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

"I will be back for you, we will be together again… I feel like I'm going to loose you."

"You will never loose me and I will wait for you until the day I die." She whispered leaning her head up. I leaned down and kissed her, I placed everything into that kiss. She was my world, my life, my everything. I watched her as she fell asleep in my arms, just where she should be. I couldn't let her go. I would be leaving her but it would not be forever. I would be back for her and when I was we would be able to be together and nothing will stand in our way. No war, no Dark wizard, just the two of us finally happy.

I was nine when I met her, and now I am 17 and cannot imagine my life without her.

* * *

**There you have it!  
My first Draco/Pansy! I have others that are not finished but this one was so please tell me what you thought. :D  
xx**


End file.
